The invention relates to a signal processing method for an analogue picture signal.
The invention is based on a signal processing method for an analogue picture signal of the generic type of the independent Claim 1. The invention is concerned with the problem of displaying a picture originating from a computing unit (for example personal computer) on the screen of a television set. In other words, therefore, the intention is for a picture which has been generated by a computer in accordance with a set graphics standard (for example EGA, VGA or (S)VGA) to be output via a television set instead of a computer monitor. For this problem area, EP-A-0 697 689 has provided a multiplex unit which enables either the output signal of the computer or the TV video signal to be selected and fed directly to a monitor without any analogue/digital or digital/analogue conversion being carried out. In this case, therefore, use is made of a computer monitor which also has a mode in which standard TV signals can be displayed.